Tallglow
Tallglow (Quade) is a dark brown haired Bar-tailed Pheasant Rune with green eyes, a long, forked tail, big brown and white wings, a scar running over the back of his head under his hair, and unusual formed, huge talons. He is one of the most trusted officers of FeatherClan and second son of Tigersun, making him the second deputy next to his brother. Appearance Apprentice Version Warrior Version Beast Form The Beastform of Quade is that of a beautiful, pure blooded Bar-tailed Pheasant (also known as Hume's Pheasant). He is a very large forest pheasant with a greyish brown head, bare red facial skin, chestnut brown plumage, yellowish bill, forest green iris, white wingbars and metallic blue neck feathers. He also has a long greyish white, barred black and brown tail, which is extremely long, slick and pretty. His talons are uncommonly big and his nails long and sharp. While being in his beastform, Quade still wears the emblem crown of his family, which is his marking of being a Tamed Rune. Personality and Interests Quade is a proud and venerable creature, who dearly treasures his lineage. Contrary to his hot-headed brother, he is a patient, collected, and diligent individual. He is the strictest of the three siblings within his family, as he cannot forgive betrayals or excessive disobedience as easily as his family members. To protect his family's future, he strives to only take calculated risks and bides his time for his home's wars. Though known for his no-nonsense attitude, he softens with his warriors and treats them with sincere respect. He also turns into quite the party man whilst drinking at banquets, though it's not known if he can hold his liquor very well. He attributes his ability and skill to the spirits of his fallen family guiding his hand. Wanting to live a legacy befitting his father and brother, he commonly mentions them in combat to grant him strength. He is a good older brother for his sister, even if they don't always share the same views. However, should they face the other on the battlefield, for the sake of his goals Quade would slay her. FeatherClan depicts Quade as a man who couldn't help but watch his father and brother. He initially doubts himself as a leader of his Clan, knowing that he could not be like his father and brother. His close friends, among other characters, constantly remind him that his awareness of his own weakness is his true strength. This eventually rekindles his spirit so he can become a capable leader, if they ever died before him. He is also compassionate and emotional, his strict and tact composure is mostly absent throughout times of peace. Character Gallery '' Getanimated2.gif|Quade with Pashmina (Getanimated) Quadechib1.png '' Trivia *The Name "Taiyang" literally means "Light of the Sun". *Quade is known to have an alcohol problem and is a heavy drinker. *He is a Pure-Blood, because his family members have always been pheasants. *He is suffering from an uncureable disease, which often gives him a high fever. *He has a great phobia of being forgotten, because his father pretended he doesn't exist. *His apprenticeship has never been finished. He became warrior at his eightteenth birthday. *When he made Pashmina a warrior, he actually hoped she would choose him over his brother. *Quade was in love with his mother, Ava. *The memory of his apprenticeship is blurry, so he can't remember what happened in it. Family Members Father: Tigersun: Mother: Ava: Brother: Suncub: Sister: Arrowblossom: Cousins: Nightberry: Rosepetal: Tree Ceremonies Quotes Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Feather Omen Characters Category:FeatherClan Members Category:FeatherClan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Officers Category:FeatherClan Officers Category:Mentor Category:Deputy Category:FeatherClan Deputies Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pebblepool's Prophecy Characters